Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the 2014 indie video game ''Five Nights at Freddy's, ''and presumably its sequel. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Role in the game The game follows a rookie security guard, Mike Schmidt, who recently gained a nightshift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Chuck E. Cheese-esque entertainment restaurant. Via a telephone call from the guard's predecessor, the player is informed that the animatronics "wander" from 12 AM to 6 AM and will forcefully (and fatally) stuff any human they see into a animatronic suit, as during the night they register the player not as human, but as a metal endoskeleton without a suit on. As this is "against the rules" of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is supposedly the intention of Freddy and his accomplices action towards the player in the game. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only seen when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will kill the player. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice the previous night watchman left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually travelling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that displays only audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, letting you know that he is in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the 4th, 5th and possibly 3rd nights. His golden variant might also appear in the office on the 3rd night at some point. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Gallery 0ba.jpg|Freddy remodeled in the upcoming sequel. Trivia *Once the protagonist is caught and killed by any of the animatronics, the Game Over-screen will show the deceased protagonist stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear-suit. His eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former's eyes popped through the suit's eye sockets and teeth showing within the mouth of suit. *A yellow suit of Freddy (unofficially nicknamed Golden Freddy) can suddenly appear in the security officer's office before it disappears. It is likely to be a hallucination caused by the security guard's growing paranoia (although it can kill the player). It can be found by looking at the poster in the west hall corner, which will randomly change into a sonic.exe-esque picture of Golden Freddy, most often appearing on nights 1 and 3. Closing the camera will make Golden Freddy appear. Opening and re-closing the camera will make Golden Freddy disappear and stop him from killing you. This video gives you an example of what happens. * All four animatronics have the same scream whenever one of them kills the player. * Freddy is arguably the second most dangerous enemy in the entire game (Foxy arguably being the first) as he can actually teleport inside the security office despite both doors being closed. * Freddy may have been the one who killed the previous security guard, as on the fourth night, the player can hear their predecessor's last words; "Oh, no..." as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. * As revealed in this video, Freddy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. * When on the move, Freddy lets out a very deep belly laugh that echoes throughout the building. * Freddy was originally mean't to be stationary and only move when the power was out. However, the creator wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and changed the AI programming to it's current iteration of hunting the player on the fourth and fifth nights. * Freddy appears with Human eyes in the hallucinations. * Freddy's tune is heard on the phone during the fourth night's beginning, implying Freddy was involved with the Phone Guy's death. * An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement and activity on the first few nights is that he may be studying the player's strategies. * Even if Freddy's AI is set to level 20 on Custom Night, he won't move until Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage. * If Freddy's Distorted Poster is showing him tearing off his head, one of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * Freddy is the only animatronic to feature two different jumpscare kills. * Freddy can be seen holding his microphone (barely) in the Dining Room and East Hall. * Unlike the other animatronics, once Freddy leaves the Show Stage, his eyes disappear, exposing his endoskeleton's eyes. However, Freddy retains his eyes when the power goes out. * With the exception of the Show Stage, Freddy appears to increasigly get closer to the cameras themselves as he reaches the Office. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Robots Category:Bears Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Titular Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teleporters Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Male Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Object Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Leader